All Storms Eventually Come To An End
by Sanoru
Summary: The medieval times are changing women can now have a place alongside men though most do not have the strength to. That’s where our story begins…… Slightly AU in a weird way GattsOC CaskaGriffith possible JudeauOC rated for language and possible later chap


**Summary:** The medieval times are changing; women can now have a place alongside men though most do not have the strength to. That's where our story begins…… (Slightly AU in a weird way) Gatts/OC Caska/Griffith possible Judeau/OC

**AN:** Hey Hey! This is my new user; this is my first berserk fic ever! So please be kind!

**Disclaimer:** This is mandatory, I really don't want to say this but I don't own anything berserk whatsoever….including the manga/anime series. The one thing I do own though is the OC's Kira and Kayza

Okay...We all know the drill...

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

And now on with the story! Enjoy!

**First Chapter – Prologue**

It was a night to remember, the skies, painted a blood red and the dark, ominous clouds drifted, waiting for some unfortunate passerby to let their fury upon. This unfortunate passerby happened to be a shady young woman. The deep navy blue that was nearly black cloak she wore covered her body from head to toe and helped her blend into the darkness. If she removed the hood you would see two piercing blue eyes that contrasted against her profoundly tanned skin. She traveled from town to town, like a mercenary hoping to gain some extra cash. She obtained money by the way of ridding each place of the filthy sleazes and over-bearing nobles that she had come to hate with such a passion. She had always traveled alone, for she knew nothing else but this life, since her eldest brother had disappeared. She smiled, a grim smile recalling the few happy memories she still had, the day before her brother had left.

_**Flashback**_

"Brother! Brother! Look what I can do! Come see! Come see my trick!" the young little girl squealed happily barely holding in the excitement she felt.

"Okay, okay I'm coming, just wait a second, slow down kiddo!" the wise, older brother said before rubbing the little girl on the head in a teasing gesture. "You're going to hurt yourself if you don't slow down!"

"OW!" the little youngster cried out as she tripped over a rock as she was speeding along. She stumbled before she eventually fell, landing on her hands and knees, skinning them both up terribly. The pain didn't last very long before she picked herself up and continued on her merry way. Life wasn't meant for people to just sit around crying over their past mistakes. Well that's what she thought anyway.

The older boy now dubbed as her brother stood up, shaking his head in an affectionate manner. He knew that she would one day grow up to be a strong independent woman. He just hoped that she wouldn't have to experiences as many hardships she had in childhood in adulthood. He was startled back to reality when a slightly high-pitched scream invaded his thoughts.

"JUDEAU! ARE YOU COMING?"

"Yes Kira, I am coming, just give me a minute!"

Judeau sighed and began his way towards his sister carefully avoiding sticks, stones and other things that may trip him. He was after all, the careful one out of the two.

_**End of Flashback**_

So here she was, on a never-ending journey out to find her brother Judeau. Trying to find evidence that he was alright. She had never see him after that fateful day, even though he had promised that he would come back. She knew though, somewhere deep inside her soul that he wasn't coming back, that is after all, the reason she is on the quest to begin with.

"Kira,"

The figure said her name out loud as if she hadn't heard it in years. The truth of the matter is, it had been in fact over eleven years since she had heard it one last time from her departing brother. It had been far to long since she last used her true name. The lands were not safe, and so with that thought in mind, she changed her name every time she stumbled upon a new village. She almost missed the sound.

Her journey, if that is what you can call it, began just under eight years ago, when she was proclaimed as an adult and nearly pushed on some perverted old man to be married off. There is no need to get into that, all there is to know is that the old man was dead and she was forced to flee. She changed her identity and the "law enforcers" had long since given up on trying to locate her. She moved far too fast. She had certainly obtained the same speed and strategical planning her brother had. It also helped that she was really handy with a sword and a bunch of kunais. Actually believe it or not, she was handy with almost any weapon thrown at her. And that meant literally. She didn't just spend the last eight years wandering, well she did that also, but she spent most of her time training. Maybe that was why she was so tanned? She used her fighting skills to aid whatever army could pay her the most, kind of like a mercenary, essentially, exactly like a mercenary.

Her thoughts were broken when a cocky yet extremely screechy voice interrupted the silence that had been enveloping the forest she was currently traveling through.

"Well, well, well men, what do we have here?" said the voice making her shudder in utter disgust, not fear. The men she supposed he was talking about, all chuckled, as if what the creepy guy had said was funny in some way.

"Well, are you going to take off your hood to introduce yourself or are we going to have to do it for you?" Good, she thought they didn't know she was a female; they just wanted to rob her.

"I do not have anything for you, sir, so if you would just let me pass, I will be out of your sight in a moment," she stated this in a polite tone but you could still hear a snippet of arrogance leaking into her voice. It came out exactly how she had intended it to.

"So it's a woman, eh?" He chuckled to himself, "Well now we definitely can't let you leave. My men have gone a long time without the touch of a woman, I think now would be a good time to break that."

"Just try it buddy!" she firmly shouted sliding into a defensive position, her voice filled with only one emotion, Hatred. It was because of this kind of man, that her brother was taken away. She reached her one arm over her shoulder grabbing one of her katanas strapped to her back and pulled it out, readying it for an attack.

"I think I will," he declared calmly, "Surround her, attack from all sides, but stun her, do not harm her close enough for death!"

As soon as the command was released, Kira watched as the large group of men rushed towards her, some circling, others just hanging towards the back. They obviously didn't think she could take on any of them.

'_We'll see about that'_

Her last coherent thought before she let the bloodlust take over.

'_They'll regret not letting me pass'_

**END OF CHAPTER**

**AN:** Sooooo? What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Needs work? Any errors? Don't hesitate to tell me….It would make me happy either way to know someone read it ! Well I suppose this chapter was fairly short...It is the prologue after all... I'll try to make the next chapters longer for your reading pleasure though lol...

Please review. It only takes a few minutes.


End file.
